Electrastar
by miss serpentard
Summary: Song-fic et donc chapitre unique. La chason est "électrastar" tiré de l'album "paradizeé d'Indochine. Harry pense à la mort de... spoilers du tome 5.


** Attentions : il y a dans cette fics des spoilers du tome 5 donc si vous l'avez pas lu ou que vous voulez pas savoir ce qui s'y passe ne lisez pas cette histoire.**

Vous êtes toujours là ? Donc c'est partit pour les trucs ennuyants :

Disclamer : Les persos de HP ne sont pas à moi mais à la très talentueuse JKR, quand à la chanson « electrastar » elle est tirée de l'album « paradize » d'Indochine…. 

** VIVE INDOCHINE !!!! INDO FOREVER !!!! NICO T'ES LE MEILLEUR !!!**

(Oups ^^, désolé j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher :$.)

** Résumer de l'histoire :** ba en faite y a pas grand-chose, Harry parle de la mort de Sirius tout ça sur le thème de la chanson « electrastar ».

** Petite note sur la chansons : (**je pense que c'est utile ^^.) En faite Nico (nicolas Sirkis le chanteur pour les incultes ~__^) à dédier cette chanson à son frère jumeau qui est mort en 1999. Et dans le titre « électrastars » il y a le mot « star » qui veut dire « étoile » en français. Donc vous comprenez pourquoi j'ai pensé à cette chanson ^^.

Bon j'arrête mon baratin et place à l'histoire…

****

****

**_ Electrastar_**

**Je reste enfermé chez moi **

** Et je ne sors pas**

** J'attends comme la fin du monde**

** Et je ne sais pas**

** Combien de temps ça prendra**

** Mais je n'oublie pas.**

Dés que je suis rentré à Privet Drive je suis monté dans ma chambre, mon oncle et ma tante n'ont même pas eu le temps de me crier dessus que j'étais déjà enfermé dedans. 

Je n'en sors plus. 

Je ne fais rien de mes journée, les premier jours je ne sortais même pas pour aller mangé, je crois que Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia sont inquiet : c'est que je dois vraiment renvoyer une image désastreuse.

Pourtant je ne réagis pas. Je suis sur que même si Voldemort venait attaqué Privet Drive je ne réagirait pas, j'attendrai que la fin du monde me tombe dessus sans réagir.

Je n'arrive pas à oublier. Je sais que rester comme ça enfermer dans ma chambre ne m'aide pas, mais je ne peux pas faire autre chose. Je ne sais pas quand j'arriverais à oublier ce qui c'est passé cette nuit là… si je l'oublis un jour. 

** Parfois la nuit on s'ennuie **

** Et ça ne plait pas**

** Non ça ne vous plait pas.**

**_ Je voudrais te revoir_**

**_ Briller l'électrastar_**

**_ J'ai envie de te voir_**

**_ Et cracher sur la gloire._**

****

Tu me manques Sirius. J'avais enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui aurait pu me guider, qui avait connu mes parents… mais tu n'es plus là.

Je veux te revoir.

Je te jure que je rattraperais ce rat pour pouvoir t'innocenter, pour que ton image soit enfin lavée de toute ces erreur dont on t'accuse. Tu pourras enfin briller comme je t'avais vu le faire dans la pensine de Rogue pendant mes leçons d'Occlumency.

Je veux te revoir Sirius, tu me manques. Tout les gens qui m'entour ont l'air de croire que je vais bien, mais je me sens seul, terriblement seul. Je donnerais tout pour te revoir, tout ce que j'ai. 

Pourquoi faut-il que je sois le garçon qui a survécu ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi et pas Neville ? 

Si je n'avais pas été le survivant tu serais toujours là… je suis désolé.

J'ai envie de cracher sur cette gloire que je suis obligé de porter… sans elle tu serais toujours là. 

****

** J'aurais pourtant tant aimé **

** Nous protéger**

** Te voir tombé au combat**

** Moi je n'oublie pas.**

Je me sens tellement coupable, c'est ma faute si tu… si tu es… n'es plus là. Tu disais que tu me protègerais jusqu'au bout, que tu donnerais ta vie pour sauver la mienne. Mais c'est moi qui aurais dû te protéger, c'est moi qui aurais dû donner ma vie pour la tienne… elle en valait plus la peine.

J'aurais aimé avoir eu le courage de le faire.

Mais au lieu de ça je t'ais seulement regardé, sans bouger… je n'ai pas pu réagir lorsque que tu es tombé pendant ton combat… 

Je n'oublierais jamais.

Je n'oublierais jamais que j'ai causé ta mort… 

Je voudrais vraiment te dire que je suis désolé… mais par ma faute tu n'es pluslà…

** Le temps s'est arrêté**

** Et tout a continuer**

** Et ça fait mal**

** Oui ça fait mal.**

Depuis que tu es mort j'ai l'impression que j'ai arrêté de vivre, que tout est figé en moi, pourtant je vois le monde qui continu à vivre.

J'ai mal, tellement mal… bien plus que quand Voldemort avait lancé un sortilège Doloris sur moi l'année dernière. Ma douleur est bien au-delà de la douleur physique.

Tu me manques Sirius.

****

**_ Je voudrais te revoir_**

**_ Briller l'électrastar_**

**_ J'ai envie de te voir_**

**_ Et cracher sur la gloire._**

****

** Je voudrais te revoir**

** Briller l'électrastar**

** J'ai envie de te voir**

** Et cracher sur la gloire**

** Tu vis ce que je vis.**

Je veux te revoir. 

J'ai envie que tu brilles comme quand tu étais adolescent, que tes yeux retrouve leur éclat, qu'un sourire apparaisse sur tes lèvres…

Mais tu n'es plus là.

La seul chose que j'arrive encore à faire c'est pleurer… pleurer ta mort et ma vie. J'ai l'impression d'être mort moi aussi. 

J'ai l'impression que je suis à Azakaban : je te revois tombé comme tu devais voir les ruine de la maison de mes parents quand tu étais dans la prison, je ne peux pas m'arrêter de penser à leur mort, au retour de Voldemort… mais surtout à ta mort.

Tu me manques, je veux te revoir, te rejoindre là où tu es. 

Mais je sais que je n'ai pas le droit : pas après ce que tu as fait pour moi.

Alors je vais vivre pour toi. Je te le promet.

Adieu Sirius… mon étoile.

Harry


End file.
